world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032714nullryspor
07:56 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:56 -- 07:56 AG: SUP 07:56 GT: ((YO)) 07:56 AG: testing one two three 07:56 AG: ((okay we're gold)) 07:56 AG: ((starting over now )) 07:57 GT: ~Ah, Nvllar, do yov have a moment? I'd like to conʃvlt with yov abovt ʃomething.~ 07:57 AG: oh uh sure 07:57 AG: what's up 07:58 GT: ~I waʃ wondering if yov covld tell me abovt the tacticʃ Jack vʃed to 'power-level' yov dvring yovr brief ʃtay on Team Nvllar, and whether or not I covld attempt any of them myʃelf.~ 07:59 AG: well he has his doomed timeline selves harvesting doomed planets for grist and materials 07:59 AG: which he then used to alchemize blank blocks 07:59 AG: and padded my shit with it 07:59 AG: I would almost think it was cheating if libby hadn't been handing them out like hot cakes 07:59 AG: (ps she's still a cunt) 08:00 AG: but I don't think there's really such a thing as cheating in this game 08:00 AG: also it's kind of like built into the alchemization system so it can't be too bad 08:00 GT: ~Yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ aʃ good a place to ʃtart aʃ any. Do yov know the compoʃition of a blank at all?~ 08:02 AG: nope 08:02 AG: I assume you can just make copies of them tho 08:03 GT: ~...Oh, right. I do ʃtill have a blank left over from ʃome event or another, come to think of it. I can copy it when I next get to an alchemiter.~ 08:04 GT: ~...IF I next get to an alchemiter.~ 08:04 GT: ~My hive iʃ proving ʃtvbbornly elvʃive, and I rather dovbt Leon kept hiʃ.~ 08:05 AG: ah 08:05 AG: well, good luck 08:06 GT: ~Thank yov for yovr aʃʃiʃtance, Nvllar!~ 08:06 GT: ~...Ah, one more thing, actvally.~ 08:08 AG: uh yeah sure 08:08 GT: ~When next yov ʃee him, covld yov kindly pvnch him in the face with great fervor and tell him it'ʃ from me?~ 08:09 AG: w...wait who 08:09 GT: ~Jack.~ 08:09 AG: yeah he 08:09 AG: definitely still has a hack that stops any attacks halfway 08:09 AG: also, I like living 08:09 AG: so, no, I won't be attempting that 08:10 GT: ~Darn, it waʃ worth a ʃhot.~ 08:11 AG: lol 08:11 AG: why can't you just portal right next to his face and send your fists through it anyhow 08:12 GT: ~I'd rather like to God Tier firʃt.~ 08:13 AG: haha yeah true that 08:13 AG: now that he's double tiered I don't think any of us can put a dent in him anyhow 08:14 GT: ~Vgh, yeʃ. It ʃhovld at the very leaʃt give me a fighting chance, thovgh.~ 08:14 GT: ~In any caʃe, I'm really more focvʃed on not dying when I reʃcve Libby from whatever death trap ʃhe'ʃ hiding in right now.~ 08:14 AG: why bother 08:16 GT: ~Becavʃe I'm not going to jvʃt - forget ʃhe ever exiʃted, even if it'ʃ the right thing to do. ʃhe'ʃ my moirail, and I'm not giving vp on her vntil it haʃ been proven impoʃʃible to ʃave her, and even then I may keep trying.~ 08:16 AG: yeah that sounds like a lot of wasted time for a murderous psychobitch but whatever, you do you 08:18 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ NOT a 'mvrderovʃ pʃychobitch', all right? ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt - ʃhe'ʃ NOT.~ 08:24 AG: okay man whatever you say 08:24 AG: you know what she did to me 08:24 AG: and besides all this shit is real fucking suspicious 08:25 GT: ~HOW, exactly, iʃ it ʃvʃpiciovʃ?~ 08:26 AG: uh two people go to attack her 08:26 AG: all three are mysteriously attacked by some third party 08:26 AG: magically only two of them died 08:27 AG: like, seriously 08:27 AG: I mean I got my info from like 08:27 AG: tlaloc iirc so I might be fuzzy on details 08:28 GT: ~Look, I waʃ THERE, all right? I KNOW what I ʃaw.~ 08:48 AG: ((lol shit I was ordering sushi my bad)) 08:48 AG: what was that, exactly 08:48 GT: ((haha np)) 08:50 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik kidnapped Libby, took him to ʃome kind of rendezvovʃ with Jack, then a horrible monʃter the likeʃ of which I have never ʃeen attacked and killed Kikate and Joʃʃik. Jack mvʃt have gotten away with Libby in the confvʃion and horror.~ 08:51 AG: /: well okay if you say so 08:51 AG: colour me skeptical as shit though 08:52 GT: ~Be aʃ ʃkeptical aʃ yov like, bvt that iʃ EXACTLY what happened.~ 08:52 AG: video log or it didn't happen lol 08:53 AG: you'd think jack would've come bragging to me already 08:53 AG: 'got myself a hot twink dontneeduanymore.jpeg' 08:54 GT: ~Well, ʃhe'ʃ cvrrently on the rvn from what I've heard, ʃo I'm not entirely ʃvre he haʃ anything to brag abovt per ʃe.~ 08:55 AG: ah, gotcha 09:12 AG: so uh 09:12 AG: I guess we're done here 09:13 AG: talk later 09:13 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 21:13 --